Sang Pembimbing
by Ming the 2nd Strongest Hitman
Summary: Sang Angin yang membimbing Sang Langit, Sang Angin yang menompang para Elemen, Sang Angin adik bagi Sang Awan, Sang Angin pembuat Sang Badai, Sang Angin kakak bagi Sang Petir, Sang Angin musim panas Sang Matahari, Sang Angin sahabat Sang Kabut, Sang Angin Cinta sejati Sang Hujan dan Sang Angin pengubah Sang Malam. [EDIT]
1. Chapter 1: Sang Angin dan Sang Langit

**~~~Sang Pembimbing~~~**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Supernatural, Friendship, slight Romance**

 **Disclaimer: Semua yang ada di cerita ini (TIdak termasuk OC dan Alur cerita.) bukan milik saya.**

 **[!Warning!]**

 **Rate T+ bagi 16+, berisi kekerasan (Tidak termasuk pertumpahan darah), dan hal-hal yang tidak sewajarnya anak-anak mengetahuinya, OVER- Crossover, OC, OOC.**

 **[Summary]**

 **Sang Angin yang membimbing Sang Langit, Sang Angin yang menompang para Elemen, Sang Angin adik bagi Sang Awan, Sang Angin pembuat Sang Badai, Sang Angin kakak bagi Sang Petir, Sang Angin musim panas Sang Matahari, Sang Angin sahabat Sang Kabut, Sang Angin Cinta sejati Sang Hujan dan Sang Angin pengubah Sang Malam.**

"(Normal)" ""

' _(Batin)'_

" **(** **Flame** **/Spirit/Ayakashi)"** **"** **DWM &HDWM** **"**

 **-Status Tempat dan Waktu-**

' _ **(Batin Flame)/(Batin Immortal)'**_

 **[STAT/Skill]**

 **Target 0: Prologue: Sang Angin dan Sang Langit.**

 **-Indonesia-**

Degh! Degh! Degh! Degh!

"To...to...tolo..ng..."

Tiiiiiit~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **-Jepang-**

Swushh~~

"Untuk apa aku hidup... aku sudah tidak di butuhkan, cahayaku pun sudah meniggalkanku.."

"Sayonara, Otou-san, Okaa-san, Nii-chan... Sayonara...hiks"

DUAGH!

 **-KHR-**

 **-** **Supernatural** **Realm:** **Jembatan** **-**

 **-? POV-**

Gelap. Hanya kegelapan yang ada di sekitarku. Mati.. Akhirnya aku mati.. _Kami-sama_ , apakah memang hiudpku ini hanyalah pelengkap kehidupan semata saja?

" _ **Iie**_ **, semua kehidupan itu harus di syukuri** _ **chibiko**_ ***."** Ada suara? Bukankah tempat ini hanya untuk orang mati?

" **Hey, itu rasis!"** Hah?

"Siapa itu?" Tanyaku saat aku membuka mata dan hanya melihat ruangan gelap nan kosong, kurasa nama The Void, Kekosongan, cocok untuk tempat ini.

" **Hey! Jangan menamai tempat sembarangan, tempat ini sudah mempunyai nama, The Bridge, Jembatan."** Jawab lagi suara itu.

" **Ku ulangi sekali lagi, siapa itu?"** Aku menggerakkan kepalaku ke segala tempat, tidak menemukan seseorang di mana-mana.

" **Hey!** **Jangan hanya mentapa sekitar, lihatlah di lehermu** **!"** Aku melihat ke arah leherku, ya di sana ada sebuah benda berbentuk dot bayi yang sedikit ya sedikit besar, _'hah sepertinya sifat sarkas ku terbawa hingga mati'_. Berwarna putih.

"Eh? Kau sebuah 'benda'?" Tanyaku memang kasar tapi hanya itu pertanyaan yang ada di pikiranku.

" **Sembarangan! Aku bukan sebuah benda!"** Lalu angin berhembus kencang membuat kubah, dan terdapat kanji dengan tulisan 'Angin' di tengah kubah itu. Lalu, beberapa menit kemudian kubah itu hilang di gantikan dengan sebuah api berwarna hijau ke biru-biruan seperti angin tadi.

" **Seenaknya kau mengataiku benda, asal kau tahu saja. Aku adalah sang angin yang menjadi elemen penting untuk membentuk semua cuaca tahu!"** Kata atau suara? Dari api itu.. tunggu api itu bisa BICARA!

" **Kau pikir kami para "Flames" tidak bisa bicara?"** Katanya lagi api itu, baranya semakin besar. Kurasa dia semakin marah. Loh, 'Flames' bukankah itu ada di KHR ya?

"Tidak, kurasa lebih tepatnya api itu seenaknya membaca pikiran orang." Kataku sarkas dengan nada datar.

" _ **Ma**_ _ **Ma**_ **~ jangan bertengkar~"** Suara lain muncul, bersamaan dengan munculnya api berwarna jingga.

"Siapa lagi?" Tanyaku heran, di kehidupanku sebelumnya tidak ada yang berwarna, dan sekarang pada saat kematianku, muncul hal-hal yang aneh? Perlahan aku bersyukur mereka tidak muncul saat aku masih hiudp dulu, jika iya pasti aku sudah lama bunuh diri karena sebuah teror dari api yang bisa bicara.

" **Tidak usah basa-basi lagi. Langsung ke intinya saja ya?"** Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban atas api berwarna jingga itu.

" **Pertama, perkenalkan aku Sora perwujudan dari Elemen 'Sky' dan yang di sampingku ini adalah Kaze- _chan_ perwujudan dari Elemen 'Wind', maksud dari kami yang menarikmu dari duniamu adalah untuk meminta bantuan dan menunjukkanmu betapa berharganya hidup itu."** Tawar dan pintanya kepadaku, mungkinkah ini adalah sebuah kesempatan dari tuhan untukku? Untuk merasakan hangatnya keluarga?

"Hmm, _Hajimemashite_ , _watashi wa K_ _u_ _zami Yukio yoroshiku._ "

" **Ini kesempatanmu, apakah kau akan menerimanya, _ne~ Chibiko_?" ** Tanya 'Kaze- _chan_ ' yang baranya sudah normal.

" _Hai_ , aku ingin merasakannya. Hangatnya keluarga. Yang sepertinya tidak akan aku rasakan lagi." Kataku dengan nada yang sedih. Hidup sebatang kara, bukan untuk di banggakan ya kan?

" **Baiklah, Kazumi Yukio. Tugasmu hanya memandu 'The Little Sky' untuk menjadi seperti 'The Great Sky'. Kalau kau kesulitan.."** Jawab Sora, baranya sedikit lebih besar, lalu bara itu mengeluarkan sejumlah kartu berwarna hitam. Kartu itu melayang ke arahku dan aku mengambilnya.

" **Gunakan itu untuk meminta bantuan. Nah, sudah jelaskan? Siap untuk pergi?"** Sambung Kaze. Aku mengangguk dan tiba-tiba sekujur tubuhku bersinar perlahan-lahan menghilang.

" _Arigatou_ ,Kaze dan Sora.." Kataku sebelum kegelapan menyapaku.

 **-KHR: 11 Tahun kemudian-**

 **-Mortal Realm: Namimori; Perumahan Sawada - Pagi Hari-**

 **-Tsuna POV-**

"Tsu- _kun_ , bagun. Kamu bisa terlambat lagi~~" Sepertinya suara _Kaa_ - _san_

"5 menit lagi _Kaa_ - _san_ " Jawabku, lalu berusaha kembali ke La La Land. Setelah beberapa detik,

"Sawada Tsunayoshi- _kun_ yang mendapat nilai 15 saat test matematika." Hiee!

" _Hai_! Eh? Darimana bisa dapat?" Aku mencoba merebut kertas ujian test itu.

DUAGH!

" _Ittai_ ~~"

" _Daijobu ka_?" Kata _Kaa-san_. Lalu, ia menunjukkan sebuah kertas.

"Testnya! _Nani_ _kore_?" Aku melihat itu bukan kertas testku, melainkan kertas brosur.

"Mulai hari ini, kau akan mendapatkan guru pembimbing, Sepertinya menarik untuk di coba, lalu segera kuhubungi mereka dan mengatakan setuju. _Ne_ ~~" Katanya dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan guru pembimbing, _Kaa_ - _san_." Jawabku dengan cemberut.

" **Tidak kau membutuhkannya Tsuna- _nii_.." **_'Jangan ikut-ikutan Kaze-chan!'_

Lalu _Kaa-san_ membaca kembali apa yang di katakan di brosur itu.

"Jika memberinya makanan dan tempat tinggal, mereka akan mengajar secara gratis." Katanya yang masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Kelihatannya seperti sebuah penipuan." Kataku lalu melihat jam.

"Whaa! Aku akan terlambat." Berlari menuju pintu keluar, tapi aku berbalik dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, Kaze- _chan_ menghentikanku.

" **Kau butuh seorang tutor untuk menaikkan nilaimu."** _'Kau kan bisa membantuku saat ujian Kaze-chan.'_ **"Tidak, itu namanya curang Tsuna- _nii_ dan kita sudah setuju kalau aku membantumu hanya saat ada kelas P.E."**

 **-KHR Time Skip -**

 **-Mortal Realm: Namimori – Pagi hari-**

 **-Normal POV-**

" _Kawaii_ ~~" Kata Kyoko yang barusan datang.

" _Ciaoss_ "

" _Ohayou_ ~~" Jawab Kyoko pada Reborn. Lalu, ada seorang gadis lagi yang menghampiri Tsuna dengan napas yang terengah-engah, "Apa dia adikmu?" katanya.

" _Iie, Sigau yo_ " Jawab Tsuna.

"Dik, kenapa pakai baju seperti itu?" Tanya Kyoko kepada Reborn dan dijawab, "Karena aku mafia." dengan simple

"Wah! _Kakkoi_ ~~" Katanya dengan menepuk kedua tangannya. "Baiklah, aku berangkat ke sekolah dulu, _Matta ne_ " "Aku juga akan terlambat, _Good Luck_!" Lalu, kedua gadis itu pergi.

"Tsuna, gadis tadi itu yang kau suka?" Tanya Reborn sambil menoleh ke arah Tsuna. **"Yap, benar sekali. Reborn-** _ **kun**_ **~~~"**.

"Kyoko- _chan_ itu adalah seorang Idol, ia tidak akan pernah memperhatikanku!" Jawab Tsuna.

"Yah, sekarang saatnya untuk melakukannya.." "Hah?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya saat kau sudah mati.." Reborn telah siap menembakkan peluru dari Leon-pistolnya.

"Hiee! Apa lagi?" Sing! Lalu peluru itu meluncur ke dahi Tsuna, Ia ingin mengelak tapi.

" **Jangan di hindari, terima saja Tsuna- _nii_." ** Kata Kaze- _chan_ otomatis menghentikan gerakan Tsuna, dan isi peluru itu keluar dari peluru itu dan mengenai dahi Tsuna.

" **Dying Will Bullets, akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya secara langsung."**

' _Entah mengapa, aku merasa menyesal. Jika aku meninggalkan dunia ini'_

' _Aku akan menyatakannya pada Kyoko-chan..'_

" ** _Gomenne_ , Tsuna- _nii_. Tapi, aku tidak akan melawatkan episode ini, hihihihi~~"**

"Waktunya untuk terlahir kembali." Kata Reborn yang masih memegang Leon-pistolnya. Lalu, sebuah api berwarna jingga muncul di dahi Tsuna yang memasang wajah yang semangat? Lalu seragam yang ia pakai hancur.

" **Re-born! Aku akan menyatakannya pada Kyoko- _chan_! Sasagawa Kyoko dimana kau!? WAH!"** Lalu Tsuna berlari seperti orang gila, dengan teriakkan yang sungguh di luar nalar, meninggalkan Reborn dibelakang bersama Leon yang sudah berubah dari mode pistolnya menjadi kadal kembali. Ia melewati orang-orang, juag melewati Kyoko- _chan_ , menuju jalan buntuk dan bertabrakkan dengan sebuah Truk. Di alam bawah sadar pikiran Tsuna, Kuzami yang sedang tertawa melihat dari pandangan Tsuna.

" **Saat inilah bagian yang kusuka di Episode 1~~"** Kata Kazumi dengan senyuman kecil. Saat ini Tsuna sedang terpental karena menabrak truk dari samping, dan mendarat tepat di depan Kyoko dan 'menyenggol' Mochida sampai ia terpental lalu di tangkap oleh Takeshi.

" _Nice Catch_ " "Seperti di klub Baseball" "Yamamoto- _kun_ " "Takeshi" Itu adalah berbagai pujian untuknya, tapi ia tidak merespon dan lebih memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Kyoko dan Tsuna.

"Mereka adalah teman sekelasku." Gumamnya.

Beralih ke Tsuna dan Kyoko, Ryohei tiba dan melihat Tsuna lalu bergumam di dalam hati, "Dia yang tadi lari didepanku.".

" **Sasagawa Kyoko."** Ucap Tsuna sambil menunjuk Kyoko.

" **Hari ini, maukah berjalan bersamaku!?"** Sambungnya, lalu Kyoko melihat ke arah *Ehem*Boxernya*Ehem*.

"Kya!" Kyoko berlari masuk ke dalam sekolah meninggalkan Tsuna yang masih dalam keadaan DWM. Lalu, Tsuna terkena pukulan dari Mochida yang mengatai Tsuna 'Hentai'. **"Dia tidak bercermin ya?"** Kata Kazumi yang melihat Mochida pergi dari penglihatan Tsuna. Lalu, turunlah Reborn dengan parasut-Leonnya., dan menjelaskan semuanya.

" **Intinya, kalimat "Aku akan lakukan.." menjadi "Akan ku lakukan!"."**

"Efek "Dying Will" Hanya lima menit setelah itu kau akan menjadi normal." Sambung penjelasan Reborn.

"Hah.." Tsuna menghela nafas. **"Tsuna-** _ **nii**_ **, cepat masuk. Aku merasakan ada aura Ketua komite disiplin itu."** Yah, berlarilah ia dan mengambil seragam yang dibawa Reborn untuknya.

 **-KHR Time Skip-**

 **-Mortal Realm: SMP Namimori; Kelas 1-A – Pagi hari-**

 **-Tsuna POV-**

Aku tidak menduga ini! Aku akan mengalami nasib seperti ini! Kenapa _Kami-sama_ begitu membenciku? Apa yang telah kulakukan _Kami-sama_.

" **Biarkan mereka Tsuna- _nii_ , mereka tidak bisa melihat subah permata yang tertutupi oleh tanah liat." **_'Kalau tertutupi, memang tidak bisa di lihat Kaze-chan dan.. Etto apa yang kau maksud?'_

" _Dame-_ Tsuna, Mochida- _senpai_ menantangmu setelah seselai sekolah di gedung olah raga." Eh?

"Hiie!" Lalu kulihat Kyoko yang sedang mengobrol dengan Hana.

"Mochida- _senpai_ bilang mau membalas dendam karena membuatmu malu." Kata Hana, yang di balas dengan "Eh?" Oleh Kyoko.

"Dia juga bilang tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang membuat Kyoko menangis, Kyu Kyu~~" "Beruntung sekali kau, Kyoko!" Sambung salah satu temannya.

"Bukan begitu, kami hanya dalam komite yang sama.." Balas Kyoko denganraut wajah ragu.

"Terserah padamu lah! Pastu ada yang menyenangkan nanti~~" Hiie! _'Aku akan kabur! Aku akan kabur nanti!'_ Batinku tidak tenang.

" **Tidak! Kau tidak boleh kabur!"** _''_ _Demo_ _!..'_ **"Kalau kau ingin, akan kubantu kau nanti.."** _'_ _Hah! Hounto ni? Yokatta~~_ _'_ **"Tapi, saat akan ada sesuatu yang menarik aku akan mengembalikannya padamu Tsuna- _nii_ hehehe~~" **_'Apa maksudmu? Dan berhentilah tertawa seperti itu! Ko_ _wai_ _i_ _yo!_ _'_.

Setelah itu aku harus, menjalani sekolah seperti biasa.

 **-KHR Time Skip-**

 **-Mortal Realm: SMP Namimori; Gedung Olahraga – Siang hari-**

 **-Kaze(Kazumi) POV-**

' _ **Aku tidak percaya ini, padahal aku tidak bisa Kendo, di indonesia tidak ada namanya Kendo! Apa yang telah ku katakan tadi!'**_ Yah sekarang aku memegang kendali atas tubuhnya Tsuna- _nii_ , sedang berjalan menuju gedung olah raga. Yah, terlanjur dah~~. Eh logat indonesiaku terbawah hehehe.

' _Daijobu ka?_ Kaze- _chan_?' _**'Daijobu desu yo,**_ **hanya saja sepertinya aku tidak bisa Kendo.. hehehe** ** _'_** _'_ _Hieee! Nani! Lalu bagaimana ini~~' **'Daijobu akan ku pakai kepalaku nanti Tsuna-nii'**_

"Semoga baik-baik saja, _Kami-sama_ ,Tuhan tolong hambamu ini. Amin. **"** Gumamku dengan bagian yang terakhir dengan bahasa negaraku. _'Nande_ ,Kaze- _chan_? Kenapa kau menggunakan bahasamu itu? _'_ Aku menghiraukanya dan sadar kalau sudah di depan gedung olah raga. Aku berhenti sebentar dan berpikir sesuatu. Hehehe punya ide~~

"Hehehe~~~" Tawaku sebelum memasuki gedung olahraga, aku juga dapat mendengar Tsuna- _nii_ berakata, _'Hiiee! Kowaii yo!'_ membuatku kembal tertawa.

Saat aku masuk ke gedung itu, aku mendengar sebuah tawa, yah seperti di Anime itu Mochida Kensuke karakter yang pernah kubenci nomor 5.

"Hah? Jadi ini yang namanya _Senpai_ memalukan sekali. Kupikir semua _Senpai_ di sini adalah anak yang pintar." Kataku yang mengandung ejekkan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku.

"APA KATAMU!?"

"Bisa kita langsung saja?" Kataku dengan nada bosan.

"Baiklah, karena kau seorang pemula dalam Kendo. Jikau bisa memperoleh _Ippon_ (1 poin) dariku, maka kau menang, jika tidak bisa aku yang menang." Aku hanya terus menatapnya dengan bosan, walaupun memang aku seorang pemula, peraturan pertama saat berada di medan pertempuran adalah jangan meremehkan musuhmu.

"Dan hadiahnya.. Tentu saja Sasagawa Kyoko!" Pernyataannya sambil menujuk Kyoko dengan _Shinai_ -nya, yang dijawab oleh Kyoko, "Ha-hadiah!?" dan juga Hana, "Apa-apaan itu?"

"Lalu, tidak ada aturan lain?" Tanyaku sambil menahan seringai-ku yang hampir lepas. Wasit menggelengkan kepalanya berarti tidak.

" _Wakatta_ , bisa kita mulai?" Tanyaku. "Tsuna!" Akupun tidak perlu menoleh untuk melihat Takeshi, aku juga menangkap _Shinai_ yang ia lempar tanpa kesusahan. Lalu, Mochida menerjang ke arahku dengan teriakkan, "Hyaa!". Aku hanya menghindar dengan memutar badan Tsuna- _nii_ ke arah kiri dan menjegal kakinya dengan _Shinai_ -ku yang membuatnya jatuh. Semula, semuanya terdiam lalu seseorang tertawa dan di ikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Kau terlalu meremehkan seseorang." Lalu, _**'Tsuna-nii, hanya sampai di sini aku membantumu'**_ Kataku dalam hati yang hanya bisa terdengar olehnya. _'Ha-hah!? Nande!?'_ lalu bertukar posisi dengannya. Dan aku sudah berada di alam bawah sadar Tsuna- _nii_ dan melihat ke arah leherku Dotku bercahaya.

"Hiiee!" Tsuna- _nii_ berteriak dan menjatuhkan _Shinai_ -nya, _**'bodoh'**_..*Sweatdrop*

"HA! Kau menantangku!" Mochida sudah bangkit dan memukul Tsuna- _nii_ , dan berlari menjauhi Mochida, yah di belakangnya Mochida yang masih mengamuk karena sudah ku permalukan mengejarnya. Dan bodohnya lagi Tsuna- _nii_ jatuh.. Tanpa sebab.. *Sweatdrop again*

"Berdoalah.." Mochida mengangkat _Shinai_ -nya dan bersiap menghantamkannya ke arah kami (Atau Tsuna- _nii_ ).

" **Jangan khawatir Tsuna- _nii_ , sebentar lagi.." **dan Dor! Peluru itu mengenai Tsuna.

" **Re-born! Aku akan mendapatkan _Ippon_ , Apapun yang terjadi!"**

"Sawada- _kun_ , _Ganbatte_!" Yah, Kyoko. Mungkin _Timeline_ di anime ini sedikit berubah ya?

" **Raaawrr!"** Dan ia menerjang Mochida seperti orang gila, membuat Mochida terjatuh dan menduduknya, lalu mengangkat tangannya dan menarik paksa rambut Mochida.

" **Kau pikir cuma satu poin? Ini 100 POINT!?"** Ia lalu menatap sang wasit yang masih belum mengangkat bendera merahnya. **"Ini belum cukup?"** Lalu, ia kembali menarik dan menarik rambut Mochida, membuat sang wasit melihatnya ketakutan, " _Ippon_! Sisi merah menang!" Lalu semua tertawa, **" _Good Job_! Tsuna- _nii_! Baiklah, aku keluar dulu.." ** Lalu, di dalam alam bawah sadar Tsuna- _nii_ , aku mengeluarkan kartu;

 **[The Exit]**

 **[*]**

 **[Deskripsi: Hanya untuk keluar dari daerah yang kita berada.]**

" _Use: To Namimori-Chuugaku_ " Lalu, semuanya menjadi putih.

 **-TBC-**

 **Next: Sang Angin dan Sang Hujan.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sang Angin dan Sang Hujan

**~~~Sang Pembimbing~~~**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Supernatural, Friendship, slight Romance**

 **Disclaimer: Semua yang ada di cerita ini (TIdak termasuk OC dan Alur cerita.) bukan milik saya.**

 **[!Warning!]**

 **Rate T+ bagi 16+, berisi kekerasan (Tidak termasuk pertumpahan darah), dan hal-hal yang tidak sewajarnya anak-anak mengetahuinya, OVER- Crossover, OC, OOC.**

 **[Summary]**

 **Sang Angin yang membimbing Sang Langit, Sang Angin yang menompang para Elemen, Sang Angin adik bagi Sang Awan, Sang Angin pembuat Sang Badai, Sang Angin kakak bagi Sang Petir, Sang Angin musim panas Sang Matahari, Sang Angin sahabat Sang Kabut, Sang Angin Cinta sejati Sang Hujan dan Sang Angin pengubah Sang Malam.**

"(Normal)" _'(Batin)'_ ""

" **(** **Flame** **/Spirit/Ayakashi)** **/** **DWM &HDWM** **"** _ **'(Batin Flame)/(Batin Immortal)'**_

 **-Status Tempat dan Waktu-**

 **[STAT]**

 **-(Insert Line)-**

 **Chapter 1: Sang Angin dan Sang Hujan.**

 _ **Sebelumnya** :_

" _ **Kau pikir cuma satu poin? Ini 100 POINT!?"** Ia lalu menatap sang wasit yang masih belum mengangkat bendera merahnya. **"Ini belum cukup?"** Lalu, ia kembali menarik dan menarik rambut Mochida, membuat sang wasit melihatnya ketakutan, "Ippon! Sisi merah menang!" Lalu semua tertawa, **"Good Job! Tsuna-nii! Baiklah, aku keluar dulu.."** Lalu, di dalam alam bawah sadar Tsuna-nii, aku mengeluarkan kartu;_

 _ **[The Exit]**_

 _ **[*]**_

 _ **[Deskripsi: Hanya untuk keluar dari daerah yang kita berada.]**_

" _Use: To Namimori-Chuugaku" Lalu, semuanya menjadi putih._

 **Mulai:**

-(80: " _Flashback_!")-

 _ **-KHR: 6 Tahun yang lalu-**_

 _ **-Mortal Realm: Taman Namimori – Siang hari-**_

 _ **-Yamamoto POV-**_

" _Hiks..Hiks..Hiks" Menangis, hanya itu yang kulakukan sejak ibu meninggal setahun yang lalu. Menangisi kepergiannya, setelah dia pergi semuanya berubah, tidak ada lagi yang menyambut kepulanganku dari sekolah dengan senyuman hangat sambil menyuguhkan segelas susu hangat, tidak ada canda tawa lagi bersama Tou-san dan Kaa-san, yang sekarang hanya ada tatapan kosong dan nada datar darinya (Tou-san)._

" _Daijobu ka, Onii-san?" Seseorang berbicara dari belakang, aku lalu menghapus air mataku, lalu menoleh, seorang anak perempuan yang kira-kira berumur 5 tahun, berambut pendek sepundak berwarna putih-abu abu, dengan mata berwarna merah, untuk anak seusianya dia tergolong memiliki badan pendek, dia menatapku dengan mata polosnya, aku menjawabnya dengan senyuman palsu yang biasa ku tunjukkan kepada teman-teman sekolahku (Kuharap begitu)._

" _Daijobu yo, chibiko-chan~~" Ah, dia mengembungkan pipinya, sepertinya dia kesal aku memanggilnya begitu._

" _Yamete.." Dia bergumam, apa ada yang salah?_

" _Senyum itu, yamete.." "Eh?" Apa? Dia.._

" _Kau bisa berhenti tersenyum seperti itu Onii-san." Jawabnya dengan senyuman yang berkebalikan dengan milikku, penuh kehidupan dan aku juga bisa merasakan senyuman itu juga di berikan kepada orang lain._

" _Kau bisa menangis, kalau kau ingin Onii-san." Hanya dengan kata-katanya, air mataku kembali mengalir, dan tidak sengaja menariknya dalam pelukkan._ (Ingat ini: saat ini usia Yamamoto 6 tahun.)

" _Begitu, Onii-san lepaskan semuanya.." Ia tidak beusaha melepaskan pelukkanku, dan malah mengelus penggungku dengan lembut.. seperti Kaa-san._

" _Hiks..Hiks..HWAAAA!" Tangisanku semakin menjadi karenanya, aku semakin erat memeluknya. Beberapa menit kemudian, aku sudah tidak merasa ingin menangis lagi. Aku sadar, masih memeluk anak perempuan tadi, ku usap bekas air mataku dan melepas pelukkanku._

" _Sudah baikkan, Onii-san?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman yang tadi ia berikan, tanpa sadar senyumanku yang dahulu telah hilang kini kembali menghiasi wajahku, senyuman yang penuh arti seperti senyuman Kaa-san ajarkan._

" _Hai, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, Hajimemashita ore namae wa Yamamoto Takeshi, Yoroshiku~" Aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya, lalu ia menjabatkan tangannya denganku._

" _Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu Take-nii, Watashi wa Kazumi desu~~"_

" _Arigatou, Kazu-chan kau telah menghiburku." Kataku dengan memajang Cengiran bodohku, aku tidak tau mengapa Tou-san menyebutnya bodoh, tapi tak apalah._

" _Hmph.. Douitamashita Take-nii." Jawabnya yang membuat pipiku sedikit memanas, apa yang terjadi?_

" _Baiklah, sekarang aku harus kembali." Katanya sambil berbalik, taoi aku menahannya dengan memegang tangannya._

" _Bisakah.. bisakah kita bertemu lagi, besok di sini? Aku akan mentraktirmu makan Sushi! Bagaimana?" Tanyaku yang masih memegang tangannya._

" _Besok aku ada kegiatan.. Gomenne Take-nii.." Jawabnya membuatku kecewa, tanpa sadar aku menundukkan wajahku._

' _Kukira aku sudah mendapatkan teman sesungguhnya..' "Tapi.." 'Eh?' Aku kembali mengangkat kepalaku dan melihatnya, 'Masih ada harapan!' Kataku dalam hati._

" _..Kita bisa bertemu lusa di Stadion Namimori~~" Lanjutnya, kenapa lapangan Namimori?_

" _Kenapa di sana, kita bisa bertemu di sini." Jawabku dengan nada bingung._

" _Karena, aku ada pertandingan Baseball untuk anak panti di sana." Oh.. pertandingan itu.. tunggu, anak panti?_

" _Eh? Kau seorang yatim piatu?" Tanyaku, walau terasa sedikit kasar._

" _Hai, sebenarnya aku bukan berasal dari jepang.. kebetulan aku kesini bersama orang tuaku, mereka menitipkanku ke Panti Namidori, sementara mereka berangkat untuk menjenguk teman mereka yang sakit di Kyoto, tapi karena kecelakaan kereta Shinkansen.." Ia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, aku melihat wajahnya, tidak ada raut wajah sedih atau rindu di sana, yang ada hanya sebuah raut wajah yang seperti lega dan tenang._

" _Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu? Kenapa, kau tidak menangis atau menrindukan mereka?" Sungguh dia adalah anak yang paling aneh, dia bahkan seperti tidak peduli terhadap orang tuanya._

" _Kalau aku menangis dan merindukan mereka, meraka akan merasa bersalah karena meniggalkanku dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi." Oh, ku tarik lagi perkataanku tadi, dia bukan anak aneh. Tapi, dia adalah anak yang paling kuat dan yang paling menyayangi orang tuanya._

" _Gomenne Kazu-chan. Telah bertanya hal seperti itu.." "Iie, daijobu Take-nii. Baiklah sampai jumpa Take-nii"_

" _Oh ya Take-nii, carilah sebuah hobi untuk menyibukkan diri daripada terus seperti ini.." Lalu ia pergi sambil bersenandung kecil, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya._

 _-Insert song: Drawing Days – Splay-_

 _..._

 _Kono me ga hikari wo ushinatte demo~~_

 _(Walaupun Mata ini kehilangan cahaya, tapi~~)_

 _Boku wa egaite miseru~~_

 _(Aku akan tetap terus menggambar~~)_

 _Kono te ga chikara wo ushinatte demo~~_

 _(Walaupun tangan ini kehilangan kekuatan, tapi~~)_

 _Boku wa egaite miseru~~_

 _(Aku akan tetap terus menggambar~~)_

 _..._

" _Aku tidak akan memanggil 'Oyaji' 'Tou-san' lagi, aku bersumpah aku tidak akan memanggilnya begitu sebelum aku membuatnya bahagia." Begitulah aku bertemu dengannya, dan saat itulah aku bersumpah dan aku tidak akan mengingkarinya._

-(92: "Dua hari berikutnya")-

 **-KHR: Time Skip-**

 **-Mortal Realm: Stadion Namimori – Pagi hari-**

 **-Yamamoto POV-**

" _Oyaji, ayo sebelum di sana ramai~~" Aku mengajak Oyaji untuk menonton pertandingan Kazu-chan, aku juga telah bercerita tentang Kazu-chan kepadanya dan ajaibnya semua tatapan kosong dan nada datarnya hilang digantikan dengan senyuman yang telah hilang darinya dulu._

" _Hai-hai~~" Jawabnya sambil membawa sekotak Bento berisi Sushi yang kubuat pertama kali untuknya, yah walaupun aku di bantu oleh Oyaji sih, hehehe. Setelah itu kami sampai di lapangan Namimori, terlihat di sana agak ramai dan juga banyak kios-kios yang berdagang._

" _Suge~~ ramai sekali di sini, mirip festival." Melihat ke sana kemari mencari keberadaan Kazu-chan, tapi nihil, mungkin ia sudah berada di dalam._

" _Tentu saja, karena yang bertanding adalah Namidori yang belakangan ini mencetak prestasi dalam olahraga yang baik di daerah Namimori." Jawab Oyaji, aku melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung._

" _Takeshi, masih setengah jam sebelum pertandingan di mulai, kau mau membeli sesuatu?" Tawar Oyaji padaku, aku melihat sekitar dan terpaku pada salah satu kios._

" _Ne, ne Oyaji kita kesana~~" Aku menunjuk ke kios itu dan menarik tangan Oyaji ke sana._

" _Selamat datang, mau mencari apa?" Tanya pemilik kios itu, aku melihat-lihat sebentar dan menemukan, dua kalung yang mempunyai hiasan yang bersatu membentuk sebuah bola baseball dan pemukulnya. Tanpa sadar, aku menunjuk itu dan berkata, "Itu, aku ingin itu." Lalu, kami membeli itu dengan uang tabunganku, Oyaji sempat bertanya padaku kenapa membeli dua dan hanya kujawab dengan cengiranku. Setelah setengah jam, kami sudah duduk menonton di kursi penonton, aku sudah tidak sabar melihat Kazu-chan beraksi._

" _Pertandingan Baseball Namidori melawan Kumogiri dimulai!" Semua berteriak keras dan beberapa tengah melakukan Cheers._

" _Ah dimana teman yang kau ceritakan eh? Takeshi." Tanya Oyaji, aku melihat ke lapangan dan mencari tau keberadaannya, ah ketemu! "Itu dia, yang tengah memegang bola di tengah lapangan itu! Kazu-chan Ganbatte~~!" Aku melambaikan tanganku kepadanya, sepertinya dia tahu dan membalas lambaianku._

" _Eh, Jadi dia yang kau maksud Takeshi?" Tanya Oyaji yang menunjuk Kazu-chan, aku menatapnya bingung dan menganggukkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba Oyaji memasang cengirannya dan merangkulku._

" _Kau sangat beruntung bisa berteman dengannya, Taksehi!"_

" _Nande?" Tanyaku kepada Oyaji, dia melepaskan rangkulannya dan kembali memperhatikan Kazu._

" _Dia adalah Pitcher andalan dari Namidori yang terkenal akan sifatnya yang pendiam, dia juga pemain All-rounder, jadi dia juga bisa menjadi semua posisi di cabang permainan Softball ini." Jelasnya dengan panjang lebar, hehe walaupun aku juga masih belum mengerti._

" _Dia dikenal sebagai Pitcher 150 km/jam, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa berteman dengan anak seperti itu." "Sugoii~~" Dan pertandinganpun dimulai._

 _-(R: "Di lapangan.")-_

 _ **-Di lapangan-**_

 _ **-Normal POV-**_

 _Semua telah bersiap di posisi, "Lock." Mata Kazu memincing melihat si pemukul dari Kumogiri, matanya memindai celah dari kuda-kuda pemukul itu._

" _Buster.." Kazu mengambil posisi dan bersiap melempar bolanya._

" _Shoot!"_

 _ **Swosh!** Ia melempar bola itu seperti mesin pelempar bola alami._

" _Strike 1!" Bola itu seolah menembus melewati pemukul itu dan bersarang di sarung tangan Catcher._

" _WOAH!" Semua penonton berteriak kepada Kazu, kagum pada kekuatannya. Tapi, tidak seperti wajah seluruh penonton, wajah Kazu serasa tidak mempunyai semangat dan kosong._

" _Takke.. belum.. belum cukup.." Gumam Kazu dengan pandangan kosong mengarah kepada Catcher. Bolapun dilempar kembali ke arah Kazu yang ditangkapnya dengan mulus, dia kembali ke posisinya._

" _Lock. Buster.. Shoot!" "Strike 2!"_

" _Lock. Buster.. Shoot" "Strike 3! Out!" Dan seterusnya, Kumogiri belum mendapatkan poin hingga giliran Namidori memukul._

" _Lock." Ia melihat bola yang di pegang Pitcher. "Buster.." Ia menyiapkan pemukulnya, dan memasuki kuda-kudanya. "Shoot!" Ia memukul bola itu dan mengirimnya keluar lapangan, dan ia pun berlari._

 _-(80 &92: "Time Skip!")-_

 _ **-KHR: Time Skip-**_

 _ **-Mortal Realm: Stadion Namimori – Siang hari-**_

 _ **-Yamamoto POV-**_

" _Suge~~ Kau hebat sekali Kazu-chan~~" Aku berlari mendekati Kazu yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan, setelah pertandingan usai. Pertandingan berakhir dengan point mutlak dari Namidori._

" _Arigatou, Take-nii." Jawabnya dengan senyuman kecil. Aku bisa melihat ada sedikit raut kesedihan di matanya._

" _Konichiwa, anda pasti Yamamoto-san, ayah dari Take-nii. Hajimemashita, watashi namae wa Kazumi desu, Yoroshiku." Kazu membungkuk ke arah Oyaji._

" _Tanpa nama keluarga?" "Hai, sebenarnya Varia tapi sekarang tidak lagi." Jawab Kazu, aku bisa mendengar nada sedih dalam perkataannya, aku juga bisa merasakan Oyaji terkejut saat mendengarnya, tapi ia tutupi dengan cengirannya._

" _Hah, senang bertemu dengan penyelamat anakku, Arigatou telah menjadi teman Takeshi." Oyaji mengelus kepala Kazu, yang di balas dengan senyuman. "Douita~~" Lalu kami semua tertawa. Tapi, aku merasa Kazu sedikit memaksakan untuk tertawa, ya sedikit._

" _Nande, Kazu-chan? Kau bisa cerita pada kami." Tanyaku kepadanya, ia hanya menatapku sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya._

" _Nandemonai yo, ngomong-ngomong apakah Take-nii sudah menemukan hobi yang cocok dengan mu?" Tanyanya, aku hanyaseikit memincingkan mataku, 'Ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.'._

" _Nah, aku belum menemukannya tapi.." "Apakah kau mau ku ajarkan Baseball?" Dia memotong perkataanku, aku melihatnya dengan mata yang sedikit terbelalak. Aku melihat Oyaji yang hanya tersenyum dan mengagguk. "Bolehkah?" "Hai!" Kazu menjawab dengan lantang._

" _Kalau begitu, Kazu-sensei. Onegaishimasu~~" Melakukan 'mock salute' kepadanya yang dbalsa dengan tawa terkikik._

" _Baiklah, kita bisa mulai.." "Bisakah kita melakukannya sekarang?" "Eh?" Ia menatapku kaget, ini kesempatanku untuk mengenalnya lebih dalam._

" _Wakatta, kita bisa memulianya dari dasar, melempar bola." "Hai!" Dari situlah aku mengenal olahraga yang ku suka._

-(27&92: " _End of the Flashback!_ ")-

 **-KHR: Sekarang-**

 **-Mortal Realm: Namimori-Chuu – lapangan – Siang hari-**

 **-Yamamoto POV-**

Yah, mengingat masa lalu. Kazu-chan adalah satu-satunya alasanku untuk bertahan dalam olahraga ini. Dan dia adalah orang yang mengenalkanku pada Baseball.

"Hmm.." Entah kenapa kemampuanku saat ini menurun, dan aku mulai khawatir. Kalau kemampuanku terus menurun, aku akan melupakan Kazu.

"Entah kenapa, saat aku melihat Tsuna. Aku bisa melihat Kazu- _chan_ di dalam dirinya." Saat melihatnya bertarung dengan Mochida- _senpai_. Aku merasakannya, kehangatan itu lagi seperti milik Kazu- _chan_ dan _Kaa-san_.

"Tsuna.." Gumamku, kembali memikirkannya

"Kazu- _chan_..."

-(98: "Hahi! Ke esokan harinya, _desu_ ~~")-

 **-KHR: Time Skip-**

 **-Mortal Realm: Namimori-Chuu - Lapangan – Siang hari-**

 **-Tsuna POV-**

Hah.. disinilah aku, terjebak untuk membersihkan lapangan, karena kalah dalam Baseball. Karena itu juga, aku harus membersihkan lapangan ini sendirian. Entah mengapa Kazu, tiba-tiba menghilang dan aku tidak bisa merasakan kehadiarannya di dalam diriku. Padahal dia itu menyukai olahraga Softball ini. 'Mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang saja.'

"Hei Tsuna! Bantuan sudah datang!" Seseorang berteriak, eh? "Yamamoto?" Aku memanggilnya dengan nada yang sedikit tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?".

"Tentu saja membantumu." Dia mulai bersih-bersihnya, aku yang melihat itupun ikut membantu. 'Eh bukannya dia yang membantuku?'.

"Yamamoto, maaf ini semua salahku.." Aku menundukkan kepalaku bersalah, "Jangan khawatir, yang tadi cuma latih tanding." Jawabnya sambil memegang pundakku. "Bukannya akhir-akhir ini, kau hebat sekali. Contohnya saja saat pertarungan kendo dengan Mochida senpai? Aku sudah menandaimu~~" Dia tersenyum, aku merasa senyuman itu tidak sampai matanya... tunggu.. 'Menandai? Perkataannya ambigu sekali...' Aku serasa memiliki keringat sebesar jagung di kepalaku..

"Jika dibandingkan denganku, aku hanya bermain Baseball sebisaku.." Katanya, "Apa maksudmu? kemampuan Baseballmu itu sangat hebat!" Balasku dengan sedikit nada kaget.

"Tidak sebagus dia sih.." "Hah?" Aku menoleh kepadanya dengan tanda tanya di kepalaku.

"Akhir-akhir ini, kemampuan menurun dan teknik lapanganku kacau. Kalau terus seperti ini, akan jadi pertama kalinya aku tidak akan ikut pertandingan sejak pertama kali aku bermain Baseball." Curhatnya, 'Ugh.. dimana Kaze saat kau membutuhkanya. Aku tidak berpengalaman untuk menangani orang curhat..' "Tsuna.. apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Eh? "Eh?" Aku mengulangi perkataan di dalam pikiranku. "Kau!? Bertanya padaku!?" Aku berteriak tidak percaya, Yamamoto sang ahli dan bintang Baseball bertanya padaku.

"Bercanda kok~~" Eh? Jadi dia bercanda? "Akhir-akhir ini kau sangan bisa diandalkan jadi aku.." Lanjutnya.

'Aku tak pernah melihat Yamamoto seperti ini, aku mau menasehatinya sih.. tapi.. Aku juga tidak mau IA sampai tahu soal Reborn!' Risau hatiku, mungkin kalau Kaze disini pasti dia sudah menganggapku gila karena berbicara di pikiranku sendiri. "Kurasa.. berusaha lebih keras.. akan lebih baik.. menurutku begitu.." Tapi kalau Kazu..

' _Memang, latihan juga penting.. tapi beristirahat dan mengumpulkan energi untuk besok juga penting Tsuna-nii! Jadi jangan sia-sia kan tubuhmu untuk sesuatu yang tidak lebih penting dari tubuhmu sendiri. Ingat itu Tsuna-nii._ ' Pasti berpikiran begitu, mungkin aku akan..

"Ya!" "Hah?" Aku menoleh ke Yamamoto yang sudah berada di sampngku. "Kau membaca pikiranku Tsuna! Ternyata kita sependata ya?" Aku mengatakan hal bagus! Tapi kok sepertinya ada yang salah..

"BAIKLAH! Aku akan tinggal di sini dan berlatih sampai puas, HAHAHA!" "Baiklah.." Entah mengapa, sepertinya aku akan menyesali perkataanku ini.. Hah..

 **-TBC-**

 **AN: Chap 1 ku edit, dan ku ganti judul fict ini, semoga kalian suka. Review ya! Tolong dukung fict ini ya! _Jaa ne_ ~~**

 **Profiles:**

 **\- Nama: Kazumi Yukio.**

 **Nickname: Kazu- _chan_ , Kaze- _chan_ , Zucchi, Yuki- _chan_ , _Chibiko_ - _chan_.**

 **Trinisette: Wind (Unactive).**

 **Flame(s): Major Wind, Minor Sky.**

 **Senjata: Unknown.**

 **Status: Alive (Vongola), Dead (Varia).**

 **Deskripsi: Seorang anak berusia 11 tahun dengan tubuh yang dikutuk menjadi 5 tahun. Mempunyai sifat perhatian, penyayang, sedikit pemarah dan _Easy-going_. Selalu 'Kuat' dan menjadi pundak beban bagi orang yang ia sayangi. Selalu melampiaskan emosinya pada permainan Voli dan Baseball, juga pada Musik. Bakatnya dalam seni memasak juga tidak kalah.**

 **\- Nama: Unknown.**

 **Nickname: Mi- _chan_ , Micchi.**

 **Trinisette: Unknown.**

 **Flame(s): Major Unknown, Minor Void.**

 **Senjata: Unknown.**

 **Status: Unknown .**

 **Deskripsi: Unknown.**

 **\- Nama: Unknown.**

 **Nickname: Hi- _kun_ , Hicchi, Hikuri.**

 **Trinisette: Unknown.**

 **Senjata: Major Unknown, Minor Spirit.**

 **Deskripsi: Unknown.**

 **(-RnR-)**


End file.
